The Ever After
by isabelbecket
Summary: Rachel is having a baby .What will happen?


Isabel Where am I ? When i open my eyes i fund my self in a beautiful meadow with a a girl with black bouncy curls appears."Hi Isabel." Suddenly images of what happend come flooding killed me .No one .I renenber Ethan asking me to merry him and that's when Rochelled killed me,No happy kids ,No nothing,He'll be with Rochelle."So what happend?"I ask knowing full well what happend.  
"I didn't see you know i think youre gonna get that happy ending after all!"She points to the river where a brown haired blie eyed angel appers before my eyes."Ethan!" I drop to my knees as i get to him.I give him a hug."Why are you here"  
"Because I knew i couldn't live without you so i out Rochelles hand on my neck and here i am in this beautiful place with a beatuiful girl and my 's paradise,Bit now i feel bad 'cause Dad and Mum are gonna go thru all that fried again,Bit it's worth ir,I love you and the wedding is ?"I nod and kiss him.  
Days pass and life gets back to normal .We live in an apartment with Sera .Weeks,Months,pass maybe even a year passes .Finally I find my self in whit sewn areond my waist matching my veil that has a dozen roses around the covers my face and i make sure i have something blue something new something old and something blue underwear,a diamond bracelet,diamond earrings, and white shoes.  
I walk down the aisle .To my side is my father walking me closer to has on a black tux with a black tie and black shoes.A gold watch on his left wrist,His hair comed to the looks incredibly handsome.I look around the church and see people from other lifes .My other lifes.I smile at Ethan and hook my arm out of my fathers .My eyes get wedding goes by and we say our we were on Earth togather i made you a I intend to keep it .I promist to make you happy every single day were 've made me the happiest man in the univerese.I wannna live with you .I wanna love you.I wanna kiss you.I love you."He kisses me gently on the lips .  
"When we were little and i would follow you and Matt aroundit was because i jad a crush on the feelings a while ago in a patch of terror i found a thru that friend I found everything I've been looking we have eternity a head of us,and i only wanna spend it with friend , my soulmate, my lover"  
"You may now kiss the bride."Ethan holds m e closley and he whispers against my lips."I love you"  
"I love you to ."I say as i lean my head against his chest.  
He picks me up in his arms and i wrap my arms around his neck and I whisper"We finally get our happy ending."He smiles and carried me to our we look into each other's eyes looking into each others finally we lean in for a lips meet and magic some reasonpain comes to me.  
OH."Ethan pills back suprised.  
"What's wrong?"I shake my head.  
"Nothing I just rememberd Earth and ......I miss Mum and you know if we can see them or something"  
"Actually yeah I thinkbut we can only go for a little bit"  
"Can we go it'll be the perfect honey ?"He nods ."Sure i miss my dad and Mum you know i kinda wanna think Rochelle."I think about this"  
"Why would you do that"  
"Because if she hadn't done what she did we woudn't be here now."He smiles and his eyese twinke.  
"How."I ask.  
"well since were only souls we fo to the citadel and chage into our eyes are going to be the dame so they'll prouly reconise us."He taps his chin."Course it's been about two years"  
"Well lets go!"He grabs my arm and transprts up th the 's been so in a white hand drawn paintings.A bed with a pink quilt on carpet with milk stans on perfect room for a step into the tiny rooms where we get dressed.I come out in tight blue jeans an an oversized blue black has on jeans and a brown flannel sleeves turned inside out at this tennis grabs my arm again and white dust comes over us .Jamie Flona and Ethan is Nickolis Nolin."Come on james."We land in the middle of an empty parking lit."Wow it's been to long,"I nods and hilds my hand .We funally get a little house where i feel I just know that someone close to me is here.I know on the door.A friendly face with big brown opens the door."HI may I help you with someth....."His voice trails of as his smile leaves his face and his eyes widen. "I'm sorry i think you have the wrong house."He closes the door. 


End file.
